Love and Other Things Evil Teens Have to Deal With
by Bakura-fangirl13
Summary: Thiefshipping aka BakuraxMarik. Warning: The story may be a little OOC. Basically, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik are moving to a different country and they're all in that awkward teen stage, so weird things are bound to happen.
1. The News

**Hey people! I'm Ty and thanks for clicking on my story.**

**I'm rather confusing with the characters, so Ryou is Hikari Bakura, Bakura is Yami Bakura, Malik is Marik's alter ego from before the Battle City Finals, and Marik is Hikari Marik. They all have separate bodies and don't ask why I decided to have Malik and Marik rather than Marik and Yami Marik, because even I don't understand my actions. :P**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own all of these characters, I DO NOT, so please don't sue me or I'll sick my Yami on you.**

**Now, I hope you enjoy my lame writing skills. It's my first story, so please go easy.**

Chapter 1: The News

"Dang it, Ryou!" Bakura said in response to Ryou's news that they were moving to a

different country…again.

"I thought you said that after Japan we wouldn't move again! Out of the six billion people

on Earth that could have been my host, of course, I had to choose the one who's

constantly moving! I haven't even been able to fully torture the people here!" he

continued to whine.

Ryou, then, cut in saying, "Well, I have some good news too." Bakura raised an eyebrow

doubting that any news Ryou had would cheer him up. "Malik is moving, too, so Marik

and he will be living right next door." Ryou stated.

"That was your good news. Was that really supposed to make me happier?" Bakura said,

trying to hide his joy that Marik, his crush, was going to be living right next door.

Ryou rolled his eyes at Bakura. "Bakura, come on." Ryou said with a grin. "I'm your

hikari. Do you really think I don't know how you feel about Marik?" he said teasingly.

The look on Bakura's face remained unchanged, while in his mind, he was worrying what

gave away his crush on Marik.

Before Bakura could ask how Ryou knew about his crush, Ryou continued saying, "I

mean, just because you're not completely a good person, doesn't take away your right to

have a best friend, even if he is the psychotic man that is Marik."

At hearing this, Bakura thought, "Oh, false alarm." Then, he replied, "Fine. Maybe I do

have a best friend, but you are never to refer to me as 'not completely a good person'

again." Bakura continued with a smirk. "You may say I am evil or horrible, but things

like 'not completely a good person' could ruin my bad reputation."

Ryou chuckled and rolled his eyes again.

Thinking back to Ryou's original news, Bakura asked, "Where are we moving to

anyway?"

Ryou's smile disappeared from his face and he began to bite his lip, stalling for

time because he didn't want to see Bakura's reaction to the distance they would have to

travel. "We're going to America." Ryou said so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

Bakura blinked at him in disbelief. "Please don't tell me you said what I think you said."

Bakura stated worriedly.

"Well, what do you think I said?" Ryou said cautiously knowing that Bakura wouldn't

like that they were going to have to ride in an airplane again.

"America?" Bakura said still worried.

"Well, since I am not the one with a long history of lying and I don't plan on starting one,

I'm going to have to say you would be correct about that." Ryou said as calmly as he

could, hoping Bakura wouldn't freak out like he did last time.

"RYOU!" Bakura yelled. "You're about as crazy as I hope to be if you think I'm

getting on another airplane without a fight!"

Then, he chuckled when he thought, "Ryou, as crazy as I hope to be. Yeah right! That's

about as likely as Marik having the same feelings for me as I do for him."

Ryou's next words snapped Bakura out of his thoughts.

"A fight is something I don't expect at all." The look on Ryou's face almost made Bakura

shudder, until he realized it was the same look that he had when he was planning

something evil.

Ryou had a plan and Bakura had to find out what it was.

**Well, there's the first chapter of my story for you. I am kinda making this up as I go **

**along so it might take me a while to upload, but I have the second chapter and a **

**little bit of the third chapter written, so I hope to get those up soon. This looked a lot **

**longer in the word processor.**

**I feel like they are all going to be way out of character, but something is still telling **

**me to upload this. It's my first story ever, so please be nice and review and tell me **

**what you think. I hope it's not too bad. Please don't be really mean, but constructive **

**criticism is appreciated. Ideas and Comments are also appreciated.**

**Another note, if you hear anyone named Amy referenced in my author's notes, it's **

**because she is my Yami. Say hi to the people Amy.**

**Amy: Hi. :(**

**Ty: That's all I could get her to agree to say, but don't worry. She'll be happier later. Bakura can you now tell the people to review the story.**

**Bakura: Not until you untie me.**

**Ty: But that's no fun. Fine, I'll do it then. Please review. First three reviewers get to **

**decide if I should untie Bakura or not.**

**Bye for now! :D**


	2. The Ride

**Thanks to you who read the first chapter and special thanks to you who reviewed!**

**All reviewers now get virtual cookies! *gives reviewers virtual cookies***

**Before the story starts, I have some business to attend to. *turns to Bakura, who is **

**still tied up* Bakura, the reviewers have spoken and you are staying tied up.**

**Bakura: I will get you, reviewers. I will get you! *struggles against his ropes***

**Amy: Oh shut up, Bakura! You've had your daily meal. What more do you **

**want? **

**Bakura: Actually, I would like to be untied from this chair!**

**Amy: Well, too bad, I don't feel like untying you**

**Ty: Will you two stop arguing? Amy, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Amy: Fine. People, listen up. We don't own any of the people in this story, so don't **

**sue us because I will get out my dangerous objects and go ninja on your butts.**

**Ty: Ok, I'll stop stalling now. Onto the story!**

Chapter 2: The Ride

Bakura woke up in a small cushioned chair with Marik staring at him.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Marik said, taking advantage of the fact that he was

one of the few people that could tease Bakura without ending up in a hospital.

"Hey. Where are we?" Bakura said sleepily, realizing that he didn't recognize the small,

strangely-shaped room with aisles of seats as far as he could see.

"We're on the plane to America, of course." Marik said unaware of Bakura's extreme

dislike of being on planes.

"WHAT?" Bakura screamed, which earned him an unseen glare from a flight

attendant.

"What? Do you have a problem with planes?" Marik asked confused.

"Yes, and Ryou knows that!" Bakura said, while his emotion changed from surprise to

slight anger toward his hikari.

"Oh! That's why Ryou wouldn't let me wake you until we were on the plane!" Marik

said.

"Ryou's going to suffer death by prank when we get to America!" Bakura said still angry.

"You're going to prank him! I get to help, right?" Marik asked excitedly.

"Of course you can help! But right now I need to just try to remain calm, so the flight

attendants don't lock me in the bathroom like they did last time. We'll plan Ryou's

demise later." Bakura stated, trying to remain calm.

"Why don't you like being in airplanes?" Marik questioned, realizing that he didn't see

any reason for Bakura to be uncomfortable, except for the kid lightly kicking the back of

his seat.

Bakura thought for a second, trying to figure out how to word his explanation, before

saying, "Well, you know how I am a kleptomaniac and sometimes I don't even realize

I'm stealing stuff."

Marik thought back to a few times when he saw Bakura pick-pocketing people without

actually paying attention and then said, "Yes, but what does that have to do with

airplanes?"

"Well most of the time I don't get caught, but, every once in a while, my body will

subconsciously steal things when it's too tired to do so without getting caught, so I

always look for some way to get out of an area small enough for people to search for me

in. When I'm on an airplane, there is no way out. I'm stuck here until the plane lands in

America." Bakura told him with slight worry in his voice.

"Well, luckily, you slept through most of it. We only have about ten more minutes until

we touch down in Sacramento, California." Marik told him.

"Okay." Bakura said retreating into his thoughts as Marik put his earphones in and began

to dance and lip-sing in his small airplane chair.

Bakura decided the best way to distract himself from his worries was to think about

Marik and possible ways to let him know he likes him.

Bakura sat and thought for seven minutes straight without coming up with any real ideas,

besides just go up and say it, which he would never do in a million years. For the last

three minutes of the flight, he gave up on thinking of ways and just decided to watch

Marik try (and fail) to lip-sing to the music coming from the earphones stuck firmly in his

ears.

Then the seatbelt light came on and the plane began to land, which freaked Bakura out

and caused him to grab Marik's hand without realizing it. Marik squeezed Bakura's hand

to remind him that he was okay and it was just the plane landing. Bakura blushed, which

was thankfully unnoticed by Marik, but kept a hold of Marik's hand until they had

landed.

Bakura got off the plane, unusually optimistic about living in a new country. He already

had a new prank to plan and his crush living next door to look forward to, but he realized

he was going to have school and Ryou's constant worrying about both of their grades to

deal with. He only had two more weeks of freedom before the annoyance of school and

Ryou's worrying started and he promised himself that he would make the best of it.

**Well, there's the second chapter of my story up for your viewing pleasure. It wasn't **

**as cliffhanger-y as the last one, but it will do. Formatting is still annoying me, but at **

**least you can read it now.**

**Ty: Bakura, do you want to be untied now?**

**Bakura: *says sarcastically* No. I would rather sit here tied to this chair, even **

**though for the entire chapter I have been telling you to untie me.**

**Ty: Well, if you insist.**

**Bakura: *attempts to facepalm, but fails because his hands are tied behind the **

**chair***

**Amy: Review because I said so and I think Ty said something about giving the **

**reviewers virtual cookies and cake or something like that.**

**Ty: Next one might not be up for a while because it's only partly written, but I got **

**all of the chapter up here in my brain. Things are easily lost there, but I'm sure the **

**chapter will turn up sooner or later. Just kidding.**

**Amy and Ty: Bye for now!**


End file.
